Jueves
by Azura - sempai
Summary: Basada en la cancion "Jueves" de la Oreja de VanGogh.


Y heme aquí de nuevo, esperando en la estación el tren en la que ese chico rubio de bellos ojos azules y yo subimos al mismo vagón. El chico del que estoy profundamente enamorada. Supe su nombre un día en que a él se le cayo su libro de geografía y quedo en el suelo abierto, la portada estaba rayada con muchos dibujos y en letras grandes justo en el centro se leía: "propiedad de Uzumaki Naruto"; Me agache para recoger su libro al mismo tiempo que el y ambos lo tocamos a la par, el levanto el libro y mustio un leve gracias, yo quise verlo a los ojos pero él estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Sorprendentemente, desde que lo veo cada mañana de lunes a viernes, desde hace casi seis meses esa ha sido la única vez que hemos hablado así que, la razón por la cual estoy tan enamorada de él, la desconozco, aunque realmente no me importa.

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, soy estudiante universitaria de pedagogía. Todos los días debo tomar el tren durante seis estaciones; junto con el, nos subimos y bajamos en la misma estación.<p>

Hoy es martes 24 de enero, son las 6:35 a.m. y veo una mata de cabello amarillo desarreglado, parece llevar algo de prisa. Se detiene a dos personas de distancia de mí cuando el tren va llegando. Abordamos y yo tomo un asiento junto a la ventanilla, él se sienta en la silla que esta frente a mi. No puedo evitar mirarlo de reojo durante todo el camino, tragar saliva varias veces, y sonrojarme cada vez que intento decirle algo, a una estación de tener que bajarme, me rindo y se que hoy no será el día en que pueda entablar una conversación normal con el. Se abren las puertas del tren, me pongo en pie y salgo, lo raro de este día es que Naruto no bajo conmigo en la misma estación. Agacho la cabeza y camino a paso lento hacia la salida de la estación de trenes; a una cuadra esta mi escuela.

El día se me pasa mas lento de lo normal, no puedo esperar para llegar a casa, tomar un relajante baño y descansar. Como ahora solo tengo un par de clases y ya esta, me paso el resto del día en la biblioteca haciendo mis deberes. Salgo de la escuela y camino directo a la estación, me encuentro con mi amigo Kiba en la puerta de la escuela.

-Hola, dulzura ¿Qué tal tu día?- Desde que lo conozco él me ha hablado con sobrenombres demasiado melosos, digamos que ya me acostumbre.

-Hola, Kiba. Pues tranquilo, podría decirse, y a ti ¿como te va con tu tesis?

-No tan bien, de hecho estoy teniendo problemas con mi conclusión… Tal vez si alguien se ofreciera a ayudarme…- Se acerca a mí codeándome las costillas. Yo suspiro y debido a mi "naturaleza noble" me es imposible decirle que no a alguien y no sentirme mal por ello.

-Ya esta bien, te ayudo

-Gracias Hina-chan, de veras eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener- Pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros y salimos juntos de la escuela.

Caminamos hacia la estación, yo sé que esta no es su ruta pero ya es muy noche como para rechazar su compañía, además Kiba es "uno de los mejores amigos que podría tener". Se separa de mí, me da un beso en la mejilla, se da la vuelta y se va rumbo a su coche. Él se ofreció a llevarme a casa pero lo rechace, porque aun quiero ver Naruto-kun.

Me bajo del tren aun mas decepcionada de cuando me subí y salgo caminando cabizbaja hacia mi casa.

No lo vi, ni cuando entre a la estación ni en ninguna otra ¿Le habrá pasado algo? No, quizá solo se retraso y ya, tal vez lo vea mañana de nuevo, igual que todos los días.

Hoy es jueves 26 de enero, son las 6:29 a.m. Ayer tampoco lo vi, quizás este mal que me tome tan apecho su ausencia pues el ni siquiera sabe mi nombre, pero me duele no verlo porque tengo el presentimiento que es por mi culpa que el ya no este, o también me a ratitos me siento preocupada por si algo le habrá pasado… Debo concentrarme en mi carrera y dejar de pensar tanto en Naruto-kun.

Abordo el tren y de nuevo, el no aparece en ninguna parte.

El día de hoy se pasa muy rápido, esta ves tuve todas mis horas de clase completas y apenas y tuve tiempo de pasar por mis deberes a la biblioteca, quizá si me duermo un poco tarde pueda acabar todos mis trabajos para mañana…

Entro a la estación, subo al vagón ocupo un lugar en un asiento que estaba junto a la ventanilla y empiezo a cabecear, hoy estuve de arriba abajo durante todo el día y ni siquiera pude almorzar, saco mi libro de turno y me pongo a leer, eso solo logra arrullarme aun mas, con a vista cansada guardo el libro y ahora saco mi MP3, pongo música cuando escucho la voz que anuncia las estaciones; tres estaciones mas y bajo del tren. No se cuanto tiempo pasa pero me he quedado dormida, salvo por Naruto-kun, un par de personas mas y yo, el vagón esta casi vacío… ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué hace el aquí? Su ausencia por tan solo dos días se me hizo eterna, que llegue a pensar en que ya no lo vería mas. Lo observo dormir con la cabeza agachada, ¡luce tan tierno!, de nuevo, la voz que anuncia las estaciones vuelve a hablar… ¡ME HE PASADO POR DIEZ ESTACIONES! Veo al resto de los pasajeros irse, y eso me alarma; si mis cuentas son correctas, esta es la ultima parada, y en la última parada el tren ya no regresa hasta las 6:00 a.m. ¡No me puedo quedar aquí hasta las seis de la mañana!

Recojo muy de prisa mis cosas y ya estoy a un paso para salir del vagón; recuerdo que Naruto-kun aun sigue dormido en la silla que estaba frente a la mía. Regreso casi corriendo y lo sacudo un poco… No hay efecto; comienzo a desesperarme porque empezó a sonar el timbre que anuncia las puertas cerrarse, lo sacudo un poco mas fuerte que antes, esta vez diciendo su nombre aunque con algunos tartamudeos… Nada aun, miro hacia atrás y veo la estación completamente vacía, eso me hace estallar…

-¡Naruto-kun, DESPIERTA!

Lo veo sobresaltarse y poner la cara un poco pálida, pero no hay tiempo para explicarle y perdirle disculpas, lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo para que se ponga en pie, corremos juntos hacia la puerta justo cuando empieza a cerrarse; logramos salir, respiro aliviada de no habernos quedado atrapados. Volteo a verlo y parece estar algo desorientado, no me mira solo veo que respira agitadamente "y que esperabas con semejante susto que le metiste" me digo a mi misma.

-A-anno… N-naruto-kun – Empiezo a tartamudear y respiro hondo para calmarme, pero no funciona.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto algo sorprendido, por fin esta mirándome con esos bellos ojos azules, comienzo a divagar en mis pensamientos pero me obligo a contestar.

-Etto... Yo… U-una vez se te c-callo ti l-libro y tenia tu n-nombre- Ahora ya no se si estoy nerviosa porque al fin puedo tener una conversación normal con el (si a tartamudear sin parar le llamas conversación) o porque estoy varada en la estación sin poder irme a mi casa.- A-anno… n-nos hemos p-pasado de estación.

- Si, ya lo note… - Dice mirando al cielo, y el nombre de la estación- Bueno, no se me hace justo que tu sepas mi nombre y yo no el tuyo- Quiere que le diga mi nombre, pero su manera de decirlo, la verdad fue algo ruda- ¿Mmm?- Insiste.

-Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga -¡Aleluya! Hable claro.

-Bueno, Hinata es un placer conocerte- Estira su mano derecha hacia mi, le doy la mía y él la acerca a sus labios, besa el dorso de mi mano y yo me he quedado estática, el me suelta con delicadeza y habla de nuevo- A ver, ahora si que tenemos un serio problema, vale, por lo pronto hay que salir de la estación, ven.

Tomo la mano que el me ofrece y salimos juntos de ahí.

-Anno… Yo no se como regresar a mi casa- Le digo en todo avergonzada, por lo menos ya puedo controlar algunos tartamudeos.

-No te preocupes, yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí… vamos y le diremos a mi padre que me preste el carro ¿te parece?- El me mira esperando mi respuesta, pero en mi cabeza solo dan vueltas sus ultimas palabras .Vive por aquí, tiene trasporte propio… Entonces, ¿Por qué siempre compartimos el mismo tren?

-¿Vives hasta acá?- El primero hace una cara difícil de descifrar, pero después parece entrar en pánico- ¿Qué significa eso, eh?

-Amm… Pues, si, vivo por aquí pero, mi escuela… eh, mi escuela esta en…

-Tu padre tiene auto ¿no? ¿Por qué no se lo pides?- Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar.

-Quizás mi padre trabaja, ¿sabes?- Lo veo ponerse a la defensiva pero, yo solo quiero saber la verdad de el.

-Aun así, entendería si solo coincidiéramos en el tren en algunas estaciones, pero te subes y bajas del tren al tiempo que yo…

-Las coincidencias existen- Me interrumpe- Además, ¿que te hace pensar que me subo al mismo tren que tu apropósito?- Su pregunta-respuesta me desarma y hace que sienta un vuelvo en el corazón que duele.

-Tienes razón, creo que pueden existir muchas razones por las que siempre te miro todos los días sentado frente a mí. Lo siento, no te molestes en llevarme a casa, seguro que consigo alguien que me lleve.

Levanto la vista del suelo para encontrarme con los ojos azules de él, nos miramos por unos segundos, el suspira, yo cierro los ojos y el aparta la mirada, estoy jugando con la punta de mis dedos índices, esperando no sé que, la verdad. Lo escucho suspirar de nuevo, creo que lo estoy exasperando.

-Si, mi padre trabaja, pero me presta el coche cuando quiero, yo voy a la escuela solo en las tardes para avanzar en mi tesis, y eso es algo que podría hacer en mi casa.- Lo miro confundía ¿eso que tiene que ver con migo? Entonces lo entiendo, entiendo como es que siempre coincidimos en la estación, el único lugar en que lo veo. Mi expresión cambia a una que lo ínsita a seguir hablando- Y… bueno pues, yo… -Suspira una vez mas- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?... –Lo veo poner sus manos sobre su cara en un gesto desesperado, quiero decirle algo para calmarlo pero nada sale de mi boca- Mira, la primera vez que te vi, fue hace seis meses. Recuerdo que ese día fui a visitar a mi madre a su casa, me quede a dormir y tenía que ir a la escuela temprano, no quise regresar a mi casa por el auto y la estación de tren estaba cerca. Te vi esperando en la estación, después nos subimos al mismo vagón y justamente había dos asientos juntos, te observe durante casi todo el camino y cuando vi que te ponías en pie y salías, no quise perderte de vista sin ni siquiera saber tu nombre… Solo salí de la estación y te mire de lejos hasta que te vi entrar en tu escuela, solo tenia ganas de volver a verte- Naruto no me mira a los ojos, y claramente puedo ver que esta sonrojado, aun que a estas alturas no se quien tiene las mejillas mas encendida, si el o yo.

-A-anno… ¿p-porque q-querías volver a v-verme?- Pregunto, mi timidez esta volviendo.

-Porque… Porque me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi- Esta vez me sostiene la mirada, y soy yo la que la aparta. ¿En verdad, esto esta pasando?

-Yo me sentí igual desde que te conocí…- Me tapo la boca con las manos, pero ya es tarde ya he dicho lo que me guardado durante meses- Nunca creí decírtelo de esta manera…

-Pero me hace feliz que lo hayas hecho…- Sin darme cuenta, estoy entre sus brazos, es un abrazo cálido, ciertamente lo necesitaba.

Levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos, y él se acerca peligrosamente a mis labios, se detiene a dos centímetros de los mios… y yo termino de juntarlos. No es primer beso, pero es el mejor que recuerdo.

Estamos llegando a la puerta de mi casa, como dijo, su padre le presto su auto y me trajo a casa, ya es tarde y me espera un buen regaño pero todo lo vivido esta noche, hace que valga la pena.

-Hinata, ha algo que quiero preguntarte… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Sostiene mis manos entre las suyas y sostiene mi mirada.

-Claro, pero creí que eso estaba implícito cuando me presentaste a tu padre como "tu Hinata"- Bromeo con el, me siento tan feliz…

-Bueno, si pero, quería hacerlo formal, paso por ti mañana para llevarte a la escuela.

-Aun puedo tomar el tren, aunque después de saber tus intenciones creo que ya no te veré por allí.- Suelto una pequeña risa bobalicona ¿a quien le importa?

-Precisamente, no pienso dejar que te enamores de otro tipo de la misma forma que de mi- Hace un puchero gracioso que me hace reír de ternura.

-Eso es imposible, Naruto-kun, nada ocurre dos veces de la misma forma, además, yo solo te amo a ti.- Nos besamos una vez mas y Naruto-kun se ofrece para pasar a mi casa y disculparse con mi padre por mi retraso, pero le digo que no hace falta, además ya es muy tarde y no quiero que le pase nada. Lo beso por última vez con la promesa de que mañana lo veré.

Quizás haya sido rápido o inesperado pero, ¿Qué de interesante seria la vida si planeáramos todo lo que nos ocurre? Ame a Naruto-kun desde la primera vez que lo vi, lo amo ahora que sé que estoy con el y lo amare aunque el ya no este con migo… pero no quiero pensar en eso.

Jueves 26 de enero… Hoy puedo por fin gritar lo que siento por ti, Naruto-kun.


End file.
